Guapísima, Granger
by mrvscodelario
Summary: Hermione se siente insegura sobre su aspecto y Fred entra inesperadamente a la habitación para recordarle lo guapa que es. Todo lleva a unos recuerdos vergonzosos de quinto año y deseos impulsivos.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y todas las cosas relacionadas salieron incluso antes de que yo naciera, así que, lamentable, no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a J.K Rowling._

**_Nota de autor: _**_Últimamente he estado leyendo muchas fanfictions de Fred y Hermione y simplemente no pude resistir. No es mi mejor obra pero me ha gustado un montón y lo encontrado adorable._

**Guapísima, Granger**

_Un cuento corto por M.R.V_

Hermione llevaba al rededor de diez minutos frente al espejo con el ceño fruncido, sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía el pelo todo mojado. Pese ha haberse echado casi media botella de acondicionador de cabello, este estaba igual de enredado como si hubiese pasado ocho meses en una jungla deshabitada. Era un desastre.

Aparte del pelo, se miraba el cuerpo. Sus ex compañeras de habitación en Hogwarts eran en su mayoría chicas curvilíneas y siempre se ponían ropas apretadas para mostrarlo. Hermione no les reprochaba pues si ella tuviese aquel cuerpo como el de Lavender Brown, ella apenas usaría algo para taparla, pero la Madre Naturaleza no había estado de su parte y la había hecho flacucha y algo larga, un poco desgarbada y con aspecto torpe. Parecía una niña de doce años aún, pese a que habían pasado ocho años de esa edad.

Gruño y se agarró los pechos, juntándolos un poco para que se viesen más grandes. Consideró usar un encantamiento para que le creciesen pero la vergüenza la supero enormemente con el sólo pensamiento y su cara se tiño de un rojo cereza.

Se frotó la cara con las manos fuertemente, frustrada, y luego soltó un suspiro. No estaba feliz con como lucía, pero no se atrevía a hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Enojada consigo misma, se dio vuelta para recoger los vaqueros que le había regalado Luna Lovegood para su cumpleaños, tenían flores bordadas y estaban algo gastados, eran la última moda muggle.

—Te prefiero con el uniforme del colegio, aunque esos están monos.

Lanzó un chillido y rápidamente miró hacía la puerta, de donde había salido el sonido. Fred Weasley estaba parado junto a la puerta, una mirada curiosa dirigida hacía los vaqueros. Hermione corrió y se escondió detrás de la cama para cubrirse. Fred apenas levanto las cejas ante esto.

—Ay, pero Hermione, no es como si no he visto el cuerpo de una chica alguna vez. En general tienen lo mismo. No tienes que esconderte.

—¿No deberías estar ayudando a Harry con el discurso? —le preguntó la chica, ignorando el previo comentario.

—Me he aburrido. Está muy despistado para ser el salvador del mundo mágico y etcetera, etcetera.

—Es que está nervioso, la última boda a la que fue, Voldemort se tomó el Ministerio —lo defendió automáticamente, como siempre. Harry era más que un mejor amigo, casi como el hermano favorito que nunca tuvo.

—Si, bastante mala impresión de una ocasión tan bonita —dijo Fred encogiendo los hombros —Te he estado viendo.

Hermione sintió las mejillas y las orejas arderle, sintió un irremediable deseo de gritar y correr y mudarse a la Alaska.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No estoy seguro —respondió y le pasó la ropa para que se cambiara mientras se daba vuelta —Hubo un tiempo en que Ginny lloró todo un verano porque no le gustaba su cuerpo pero no creo que sea eso.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque tu eres muy guapa.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para reprimir un chillido de felicidad. No es que le gustara Fred o algo por el estilo, pero había que admitir que Fred era real, realmente atractivo, y si un chico guapo te dices que el te encuentra guapa a ti, tu te emocionas aunque sea un poco.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no consideras a tu hermana guapa? —le preguntó Hermione, sin saber cómo responder.

—Sería enfermizo encontrarla guapa —bromeó y no pudo evitar darse vuelta para ver su reacción. Hermione ya estaba vestida con los vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, tenía una mueca en la boca muy parecida a una sonrisa. —Tu no eres mi hermana, eres guapa, inteligente y me morrearia contigo en un callejón vacío sin dudarlo.

—Cállate.

—Te has puesto roja —dijo divertido —Yo sabía que aún podía ponerte colorada.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos para que él no la viera. Recordó vagamente su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando Fred le mandaba cartas con chistes para distraerla de los TIMOS y le ponía la mano en la cintura suavemente en las clases del Ejercito de Dumbledore cuando no lograba sacar el encantamiento a la primera. Tenía que admitir que había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por él en ese entonces. Fred por supuesto lo sabía y lo encontraba la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

—Te he dicho que te calles.

—Pero tu no quieres que me calle —le dijo él, en la mirada danzando una pizca de desafío.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Estoy bastante segura que cuando te digo que te calles es porque quiero que lo hagas.

—Entonces cállame.

Hace cuatro o tres años, le hubiese mirado nerviosa y se hubiese inventado una excusa para irse. Pero ya no era una niña (pese a que luciera como una) y en realidad, siempre se había preguntado que sería morrearse con Fred. Aunque sea sólo una vez.

Así que lo tomo del cuello de camisa y choco sus labios contra los de él, fue un poco brusco y le dolió pero ni ella ni el pelirrojo emitieron un sonido de protesta, en cambio, movieron sus labios como si fueran amantes que no se han visto en años. Fred la tomo por las caderas y la hizo quedar entre la pared y su cuerpo. Hermione sonrió, pues besar a Fred Weasley era mejor de lo que se lo imaginaba y Fred, al sentirla no pudo evitar sonreír también. Y luego los besos llenos de necesidad pararon y el sonido de la risa de dos adultos que han pasado por demasiado y deseaban algo hace mucho llenó la habitación.

Torpemente, se separaron, los labios más rojos y grandes de lo que estaban hace dos minutos, los cabellos más despeinados y las mejillas rosadas. Fred fue el primero en parar, y la observo reírse por un rato con el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—¿De verdad me encontráis guapa?

—Guapísima, Granger, guapísima.


End file.
